Takeru X Youkou
Character Takeru Takaishi © Windwarrior234 Youkou © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Youkou: *slams her shoulder into a man* Get lost, ya brainless hooligans! *shoves her lance into another bandits gut, but as she is distracted, a man from the other side manages to get a blow in, slashing her side* Aaahhgggh...rrrr... Takeru: Fang Blade! *slashes upward from behind the bandit, killing him* *turns to Youkou* Are you alright? Youkou: *whaps another bandit in the face with her lance* I'm great... the adrenaline rush will kick in in a minute. But who are you? I was under the impression that my two companions and myself would be the only ones defending the village from bandit raids. Takeru: I just happen to be passing through when these morons showed up. I didn't know that there would be mercenaries here as well. Youkou: *nods* Kouha's Blade is what we're called... unfortunately, none of us are healers, but we'll manage. *looks to a side to see a bandit trying to sneak by* Hey, you! *the pegasus knight flies over to him and rams the point of her lance into the mans side, hurting him, but not killing him* Let's try this again; you fight me, you ain't touchin' the villagers, got it?! Takeru: *slashes the bandit down* *to the dead bandit* Fool; don't let your guard down. Youkou: *smirks to self, but returns to her work. She enters fight with a brigand and a myrmidon. As she spars with the myrmidon, the brigand gave her another wound to the leg, making it her second gash* Uuuuurrrrrgggghhhh... *takes out the myrmidon and then has her pegasus go off to the side, so that she can use a vulnerary* Takeru: *cuts down an axe fighter before he dodges an arrow* Watch yourself! *strikes out against the archer* Youkou: *quickly takes care of herself and then rushes out onto the battlefield, but she hears some screams from within the village* Bloody... some of them are comin' from behind! I'm goin' in. *she flies into the village, killer lance at the ready* Takeru: What about those two friends of yours? *cuts down the archer before he could attack Youkou* Youkou: They'll keep more from coming in, the main group is out here, but we've finished most of them. *dodges an arrow just before she equips a spear and throws it at the archer, catching him in the leg* Back off, fiend! *takes her killer lance and goes in for the kill* Takeru: Alright then, I'll help you! *swings his sword and strikes down a nearby bandit* Youkou: Right then, just keep up the pace. *she rounds a corner and finds a few bandits terrorizing a small family.* *One of the bandits was holding a child hostage, while the others were yelling at the parents* Youkou: *grits her teeth* I'll have to get behind the guy and attack him from there, I don't want to hurt the kid... Takeru: I've got this....*his sword starts to glow a bit as he positions himself behind the bandit* Angel Edge! *a small blade of light flies from his sword swing, hitting the bandit in the back and causing him to drop the child* Youkou: *flies by, scooping up the child, and then comes around, delivering a fatal blow to one of the other bandits* ...curses!! *drops her broken killer lance, and brings out her spear, she clings to the child with one arm, the reigns in her hand, and then her spear in the other* Takeru: *kills the bandit that held the child and then knocks the last bandit away* Now! I've got the parents! Youkou: *throws her spear at the other bandit, catching him in the leg* *the bandit runs away to heal himself* Youkou: COWARD!!!! Don't come back, ya hear?!?! *has her pegasus walk to the kids parents* Takeru: *sheaths his sword* That was too easy, but we were cutting it close with that hostage situation. Youkou: *gives the kid to his parents, and then nods to the young man* Yeah, we were... I don't think I ever caught your name. I'm Youkou, the Crimson Sunshine - how about you? Takeru: I'm Takeru....I don't really have a nickname, though *grins sheepishly* Youkou: *shrugs* Eh, it's just my mercenary code name... I don't usually give out my real name. Takeru: So I'm one of the lucky few to know, or is Youkou not a real name either? Youkou: You're just one of the lucky few to know... well, I guess you're not in that much of a minority. If you get close enough to me to shake my hand, and your not an employer or one of the guys I'm supposed to be fighting, I usually give my real name. Takeru: That's good to know. You seem like a nice person; pretty fierce on the battlefield. Youkou: *rubs the back of her head, grinning* Well, the more aggresive and out-spoken you are on the battlefield, the more people seem to respect ya. Takeru: Really? Normally, I cut kill the bastards and get on with my life. Youkou: Haha, yeah! But if they tuck tails and flee, it's all the better. It impresses the employers, and leaves a few people to spread the stories of terror. Takeru: Well, I'm not too much of a mercenary, so I suppose my reputation doesn't affect me much. I just let my skills do the talking! Youkou: *winks* Yep, that's a good way of doing it too. *blinks, frowning* Well, it was nice chatting, but I think I have some more heartless fiends to mercilessly slaughter... care to join me? Takeru: *smiles a bit* Sounds like fun; I'd be delighted. Youkou: Right then, KILLING SPREE!! *she flies off, gripping her lance tightly in one hand, and the reigns in her other* Takeru: *chuckles morbidly* Well, that's different...*runs to join her in the bloody slaughter* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Youkou: *sitting underneath a tree with arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face, she glares at her bandaged up leg* Criminey... of all the bloody days to get a bloody broken leg, it HAD to be today... Takeru: *sitting next to her* Well, you DID kick that guy through the wall... Youkou: Well, he deserved it! Acting like I'm some sort of prostitute, in the middle of a BATTLE field no less... I should've knocked out his brains, if he had any. Takeru: Hey, I can't blame you! I'm pretty sure he got the lesson, though Youkou: Yeah, I'm sure he did, too... hey, why are you here? I mean, wouldn't you rather be fighting or something then sitting here being bored? Takeru; *cocks his head a bit* Why would I rather be fighting? Sitting here and getting to know someone is a much better way to pass the time. Youkou: *rolls eyes* Pfft, no offense, but it seems pretty boring to me. *glares at her leg again* Especially when we can't do much of anything. Takeru: *shrugs* I suppose that I'm easy to appease, then. Why do you want to fight so badly, anyway? Youkou: To raise money... Heijin, Kouha and I don't talk about it, we act like we battle just for the sake of battling, but most of the money we get we give to orphanages, homeless shelters, and other such charities... there's this one orphanage in particular that we support, so we try to send money whenever we can. Takeru: *blinks in surprise before he smiles* That's a very noble reason to fight. I can see why you'd rather keep it a secret, though; the tougher the reputation, the more jobs you'll commission. Youkou: *nods* Yeah, exactly. Plus, I prefer to be seen as tough; you have no idea how many guys think girls are only any good taking care of kids and slaving away in the kitchen. Pfft. Takeru: I've worked with plenty female allies and I can say that they make excellent fighters. As far as I'm concerned, any home-making skills they may have is nothing more than a bonus to an already incredible person. Youkou: Well, you're one of few I've ever met... still, it's nice to see that not everyone degrades women. Takeru: Not every guy is sexist just like how not every girl is weak. Putting them all together in the same group does them a disservice. Youkou: I know - but which is the majority, the sexist guys, or the non-sexist? Of all my years on the battlefield, the non-sexist appears to be the minority... the only reason I'm not discriminated against is because this mercenary group has a grand reputation, and has two guys in its numbers. Takeru: Well, I can't do much to help that. Besides, why should you care what guys think of you? You know who you are and you don't have to impress anybody. Youkou: ...I dunno... I never thought about it like that, I guess... Takeru: If you're confident in yourself, you don't need anyone else to validate your sense of self-worth. Youkou: ...hmmm... I guess. But I do want to seem valuable to others, you know? Takeru: There's many different wants to be of value to someone. A warrior, a friend, a lover...there's more ways to help people than you think. Youkou: ...maybe, I guess... but I'm really not that much help in anyway other than the battlefield. Takeru: Maybe you just haven't found any other way yet? Youkou: ...I guess that could be true... Takeru: Life does things we never expect it to. Chances are, you just haven't found your purpose yet. Youkou: ...if I do have another purpose, I haven't found it yet, like you said. But until then... *looks at leg again* ...so, what're you doing out here on your own? Takeru: Right now, just traveling about. Solving mysteries, beating bad guys, arresting crooks; you know, typical mercenary stuff. Youkou: Arresting crooks and solving mysteries is something even I don't do... I just kill the crooks, and don't care about the mysteries. But I'm curious now... what kind of mysteries do you solve? Takeru: Well, you're going to laugh, but my friends and I specialize in the paranormal. My friend Hikari can see auras and spirits, so people call on us if they feel they had an issue of spiritual origin. If it turns out that it's a trick or another matter entirely, then we solve it and help the people move on. Youkou: Huh, sounds weird... but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You don't seem delusional. Takeru: *grins sheepishly* Most people think I am whenever I tell them that. Youkou: I can understand why... but who knows? You're probably right. I mean, I've probably had some sort of spiritual encounter or whatever, and just didn't know it, ya know? Takeru: It's possible. People see spirits all the time and never realize it. Youkou: Well, is there a way to know that what we're seeing is a spirit? Takeru: Most of the time, you can tell if it's a spirit since their presence is out-of-place with the area or time. Youkou: *nods* Right, okay... well, what'd you do before that stuff got you interested? Takeru: I was really just starting out as a swordsman, so this group is really the first professional position I've held. Youkou: Cool. Have you been with them for long? Takeru: *nods* Yes, I've been with them for about a year now. Youkou: An how many crazy adventures have you had since then? Takeru: *laughs* Too many to count! Youkou: Well, at least you're having fun with it, right? Takeru: *grins and laughs* Oh yeah! Youkou: *laughs* So who's all in your group? I don't think you've ever said their names. Takeru: There's myself, our resident psychic Hikari, an empath named Keiko and a close friend of mine, Teruo. We have a few other friends who help us out sometimes, but they're not really members of the group. Youkou: So overall, just a four-man team, aye? *grins sheepishly* Do you like either of the girls? Takeru: *blushes a bit* I'll admit I do... Youkou: *grins* I'd pry more, but I'll leave you to your own private life - it's none of my business. Takeru: Thank you for sparring me from embarrassment. Youkou: *chuckles* Yeah, I understand... between you and I, I fancy one of the guys in my own group... but I can't bare to say who. Takeru: *nods* You don't have to. Have you tried to speak with him about it? Youkou: *shakes head* Nah... I've never gathered the guts. How about you? Takeru: *sheepishly* Same. I try, but I always wuss out. Youkou: ...well, how about I tell the guy who I like about it, but only if you'll promise to talk to that special girl of yours? Takeru: *smiles a bit* Sounds like a deal! *extends his hand* Shake on it? Youkou: *grabs his hand and firmly shakes it* Deal. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Takeru: *walking down the street with a wide grin on his face* Ah, life is good... Youkou: *walking down the street, deep in thought* ... Takeru; *not watching where he's going and bumps into her* Oh, sorry! Youkou: *staggers back, and looks up* Oh, Takeru - no, it's okay... I wasn't watching where I was going. Takeru: *looks down at her* Oh, Youkou! I didn't realize it was you! Man, I'm scatterbrained today... Youkou: *smirks* Well, why is that? Takeru; *grins* Oh, just your average, everyday visit to Cloud Nine Youkou: Oh really? If I may guess... you told the girl you like about your feelings for you, and it went well? Takeru; You'd be right! It'd be safe to say that I'm not single anymore. So, how about you? Youkou: ...eh, I'm not sure... I told him, but... I didn't get much of a readable reaction. He just nodded, said "okay", and returned to his writing... Takeru: *frowns a bit* Well, it's not a rejection...maybe bring it up with him when he isn't busy? Youkou: That's what I was thinking, too... and he might've still been a little drunk... I'm just trying to hope for the best, you know? Takeru: Hope is a very powerful thing; don't ever lose it. Youkou: Yeah, I got that... but anyways, at least you and your girl are gonna have a happy ending for sure. I can see you with a few kids... Takeru: *blushes* I-I plan on waiting for that....I'm in no rush. Youkou: *laughs* I didn't mean anytime soon, lover-boy. Take your time; love and life isn't a race. Takeru: *still blushing* S-So what about you? Where do you see yourself in ten years? Youkou: *shrugs* I don't know... if I don't get the man I love, I imagine I'll remain a mercenary until I'm to old... then I'll just settle down in the country. However, if I do end up getting married, I think I might cut my mercenary days a bit short, I mean, if we have kids. I don't want them to have to travel everywhere, or be at risk of losing both parents. Takeru: *nods approvingly* It's good you have plan in case things don't work out, but I hope they do! Most people deserve a happy ending. Youkou: *chuckles* I'm sure I'll have something of a happy ending, with or without a marriage... *frowns* Still, heh, I hope it works out... Takeru: *nods* There are times where that's all you can do. Just make sure to ask him when he's sober! *laughs* Youkou: *chuckles* Yeah, I will, no doubt about that. *winks* I'll let you know how it goes. Until then, I suppose I need to find something to do... Takeru: Hmm...well, my team's working on a case nearby. You can help out if you'd like. Youkou: Sure, I'll do what I can - what kinda case? Takeru: Well, right now, it appears to be paranormal, but I was going to the city records to see if the story has any connections with the history of the land. You gotta have the right evidence to support your suspicions. Youkou: All right then, so what would you like me to do? Just go with you and help you look for the historical evidence? Takeru: For now, that's all I need for the moment. Youkou: Okay, I can do that. It's been awhile since I read anything, but I'm sure my skills can't have rusted to much... Takeru: Well, we can take a quick look; I'll give you the info we have so far once we get there. Youkou: Okay then! The library is that way, isn't it? *thinks and mutters to herself* I know the bakery is not to far from it, and the art shop is in the opposite direction, sooooo... *nods* Yeah, I think it's this way. Takeru: *nods* Yeah, that's right. Let's go check it out. Youkou: Okay. *they walk to the library* *a little bit later* Takeru: *looking through a book* Nope, not here either...how hard could it be to find one piece of information? Youkou: Considering all of the books there are to look through... *flips another page* It could take awhile... what are we looking for again? Takeru: We're trying to see if there was a woman named Marilyn who was murdered in this town around thirty years ago. All of these books are of the correct time frame, but so far, I haven't seen anything with the name Marilyn. Youkou: Well, was she married? Did she have any kids? I think the more information we have on her personnal life, the easier it would be to find more information on her... or is that one of the things we're trying to find out? Takeru: As far as I know, she was unmarried at the time of her death, but she had one child, who was seven when she died. It's her son who owns the house now and he thinks the spirit of his mother is still lingering about since her murderer was never captured. Youkou: Well, let's see... *picks up another book and thumbs through it* I saw an "M" name somewhere... ah, here it is. Marilyn. *shows him the book* Takeru: *looks at the book*...Yeah, this is it! Thanks, Youkou! Youkou: *grins* You're welcome, glad to be of help. So, how do you plan on putting the spirit lady to rest? Takeru: We could do one of two things; we could try to reopen a thirty-year old murder case and eliminate her murderer, or we could hold a seance and presuade her to rest in peace on behalf of her son. Youkou: I'm hoping for the first option... I guess we start looking for suspects, huh? Takeru: They had a few back in the day; the most prominent was a woman named Bianca. Apparently, they had a falling out and Marilyn owed her some money. Youkou: Uh-huh... so, now what do we do? We have a list of suspects, but how do we start figuring out who really did it? Takeru: I'm not sure....we'd need to revisit the old case file and see what evidence they had back then. Youkou: >.< And where would we get that? The authorities station? Takeru: Most likely. Youkou: All right, so to the authorities! ...by golly, I never thought I'd willingly go to the authorities station willingly... Takeru: There's a first time for everything then, isn't there? *laughs* Youkou: *rolls eyes, grinning* Yeah, sure... let's just get the files and get out before my goosebumps become a diesese or something. Takeru: *nods* Right then; let's go. *they leave to the authories office* Youkou: *once they're in the large room, with shelves filled with boxes* Well, that was easy... now to find the box with the file for our specific case... >.< I don't think I like searching for things anymore. Takeru: *chuckles a bit* Don't worry; they're labeled. We just need to find the box that has the same last name as the victim. Youkou: And what was that? Marilyn...? Takeru: Marilyn Ramone Youkou: Hmm, that starts with an "R", so if this is all organized in alphabetical order, I think it'd be closer to the back... *runs ahead to look for the box. Her eyes skim over the titles* ...L...M...N...O... *runs to a few other isles* P...more P...Q...R... R! Here's the R's... but there's a lot of them, and the order looks like it's been really messed up. >.< Takeru: *comes to her and looks at the files* Why would the order be all messed up? Youkou: ...I don't know... but it just doesn't look right... *frowns* Takeru: *frowns as well as he skims through the files* It's like somebody didn't want us to find it.... Youkou: *glances at him* But who would that be? *looks around* You don't suppose our lady-ghost has like ghost-enemies or something, do you? Takeru: Either that, or our murderer is onto us....we may get to knock some heads in after all. Youkou: *looks around, lowering her voice* Well, I wouldn't mind... but if they're still here, I'd like to get the whole fight thing over with. Takeru: *nods, whispers* Yeah, same here. Let's see if there's any suspicious looking people about... Youkou: *peers through some boxes to look into another isle, and then slowly, but casually, begins to walk around the room* Takeru: *walks around cautiously until he spies a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye* Youkou, over there! Youkou: *hurries over* What is it, Takeru? *slides to a hault beside him* Takeru: *indicates the corner of the room* I saw a shadow move over there; it may be our perp! Youkou: *nods, frowning* But... I don't have my lance! I had to leave it outside... so, we'll just have to hope that the person doesn't have a weapon. *creeps over and peers around the corner* *an object comes flying around, and whacks her in the forehead* Youkou: *falls onto her back due to the force of impact* Yeeeeeeep! Not a happy customer. *moans, rubbing her forehead* Takeru: *kneels next to her* Are you okay, Youkou? *looks at the object thrown* Well, at least he doesn't seem to have any of his own weapons; that's just an empty box. Youkou: *sits up* An EMPTY box? It sure felt harder than that... *looks at the box* Oh, it's a wooden box... okay, then I'm not so embarrased about being knocked over. >.< *stands up* Oi... I think we should try to corner him, hold him down, and then get the authorities in here. What do you think? Takeru: *stands up* Sounds like a plan! Of course, if you want, you can beat him up a bit; it's easier to keep hold of an unconscious person. Youkou: *grins* Sure, that would be a good idea! *looks around* I'll go this way. *runs down the isle* Takeru: *nods* Looks like I'll round this corner here, then...*swiftly moves over the isles* Youkou: *goes the other way* ... *dodges another box that is thrown at her* Haha, you misse-Ooof! *gets hit by a book* I'mma gonna get you for that! Takeru: *takes the chance and tackles the man while he's distracted* I got him! Youkou: *hurries to help keep the man down* All right, mister, please just stay still or I'm gonna punch your lights out! Man: *glares at her and elbows her in the stomach* Youkou: grrr... FINE! *punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious* >.< Geesh, and I said please... Takeru: You also warned him, so he got what was comin' to him. Now, let's see if we can ID this thug... Youkou: Yeah, I'm gonna get the authorities. I'll try to get back before he wakes up. *hurries away to get the officials* *later, after the mysterious mans' identity was discovered and Youkou and Takeru found the files of the case* Youkou: *walking out of the building alongside Takeru* Okay, so, what's our next step? Takeru; Well, let's see if this file holds anything promising....*opens the file and looks* hmm...*he pales a bit* H-Hey Youkou....isn't this the name of the man we just caught? *points to a name under the suspect list* Youkou: *reads it* ...yeah, it is! But do you think he's the one who actually committed the murder, or is he merely an accomplice? Takeru: If he WAS the murderer, it would make sense that he was in here messing with the files. *grins* I think we got our man. Youkou: Great! ...what do we do now? Takeru: *laughs a bit* Well, telling the cops would be a nice start... Youkou: ...>.< You mean we have to go right back into the authorities station? If you have to talk to the authorities a lot as an investigator, I'm not sure I like this profession... Takeru: I'll talk to them if you're uncomfortable. As a mercenary, I'm sure you've had some bad encounters with the law before. Youkou: ...yes, unfortunately. >.< The people here seem nice enough, but one of the guys keep giving me this... look. Takeru: *raises an eyebrow* Look? What kind of look? Youkou: I'm not sure... it looked like one of those glances of disapproval. If you know what I mean. Takeru: *frowns a bit* Well, you've made your choices and he's made his. Don't let the opinion of one person sway you. You enjoy your work, right? Youkou: ...yeah, I guess your right. I'll go ahead and come with you, then. Takeru: *smiles and nods* Right; let's make sure that bastard never sees the light of day again! Youkou: Ooohhh, yes! A worthy cause indeed! *follows him into the authorities station* *one confession later* Takeru: Well, that was easier than I expected; he cracked like an egg! Youkou: ...yeah, very easily! Maybe the guilt restored the feelings of his otherwise cold heart. >.< Takeru: *grins playfully* Or maybe it was because you threatened to beat him with a wooden cue stick unless he fessed up and told the truth. Youkou: ...^^" Yeah, that might've had SOMETHING to do with it... so now that he's confessed and all, do you think that spirit lady will go to rest or whatever? Takeru; That's normally how it works. She should be able to rest in peace now that justice has been served. Youkou: Well, good. Are we supposed to let her son know? Takeru: Yeah; I think he'd like to know that the person who murdered his mother has been captured. Youkou: Right; and then we have to go tell your friends that it's all sorted out, too, right? Takeru: *nods* Yes, there's that, too. The cilent, though, takes priority. We should head for his home now. Youkou: Right. I'll follow you... 'cause I dunno where he lives. *rolls eyes, grinning* Takeru; Sounds like a plan! *they begin to walk* So, this must be very different from the work you're used to. Youkou: Tell me about it - it's not every day I get whacked in the head with a wooden box, or solve something without a good fight. I guess it's kinda relaxing, though, and yet not. It was interesting to look up evidence and stuff, but the adrenaline really got rushing when we found those boxes in weird positions. I can hardly believe the guy just hid the folder in the back... then again, he probably suspected that he wouldn't escape. *thinks* So, yeah, it was pretty exciting. Takeru: This was definitely one of the most interesting cases I've been on. I have to say, you were a great help today. Thank you, and I'm sure that the cilent will be very grateful as well. Youkou: *grins* Thanks, but I didn't think I was all that helpful, though. Takeru: You helped to convict a murderer long overdue for justice; if you didn't get him to talk, then he would be going to prison for an entirely different reason and get a much lighter sentence. Youkou: ...yeah, okay, I guess you're right. So this is the kind of thing you and your group deal with all the time? Ghosts, investigations, and stuff? Takeru: Admittedly, we get ourselves involved in so many things, it's hard to keep track. Our forte into paranormal investigations began when Hikari wanted to help spirits of the deceased cross over. Before that, we were traveling with some of our older friends in a mercenary troop. It's been really busy, but interesting at the least. Youkou: ...do you ever take time to visit your family? I mean, if you have family, that is... Takeru: Well, my brother is one of our companions, and we do visit our mother every now and again. *frowns a bit* I haven't seen my father in years, though... Youkou: ...I haven't seen my mother since I was thirteen, and my father since about the same time. *frowns* I've wondered whether or not to go back, just to see how mother's faring, but I'm not sure... my mother's the clingy type. Takeru: *sighs a bit* They're still your parents. I mean, I may never have gotten along with my father, but that didn't make it hurt any less when he left. I'm sure they're worried about you. Youkou: My mom's worried sick, I can probably say that much. Not sure about dad - he was never home anyways, and half the time he couldn't even remember my name. Takeru: Looks like we've both had our fair share of ups and downs in life *chuckles a bit* Youkou: Heh, yeah. Doesn't everyone? Well, I guess not everyone, but most people... Takeru: *shrugs* The people who haven't had anything bad happen to them are either too young or too lucky. You can't go through life and expect to have everything work out. Youkou: True... *smirks* I'm still hoping for the best for you and your love interest, as well as for me and mine. Takeru: *smiles back, blushing a bit* You've just gotta have hope that things will turn out okay. In the end, that's all you can do....Now, let's finish what we started! We have some good news to deliver! Youkou: Okay! ...are we there yet? Like, how far is it? >.< Takeru: The next block over, don't worry; we'll be there in five minutes, at most! Youkou: Oh, goodie. Should I be expecting to be randomly ambushed when we go around corners now? >.< I think I just might have too... I will not be thrilled to be hit in the head again like that. Takeru: *laughs* I think that part's over now. Youkou: *folds arms across her chest* If you're sure. ...so, after we fill in the others about what happened, what are you going to do? Takeru: *thinks for a moment* Well, the investigation is over, so we'll probably move on to another town. Youkou: ...think we'll ever see eachother again? Takeru: *smiles* I'm sure we will; fate works in strange ways. Youkou: *grins* Yeah, that's true. *looks up* Is that the guys house there? *points* Takeru: Yep. C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others. *motions for her to follow as he enters the house first* Youkou: *nods, following him* *later that day, about sunset* Youkou: *walking down the street beside Takeru* Sooo, I guess it's farewell for now. Takeru: Yeah, for now. But I'm sure we'll see each other again. Take care of yourself until then, Youkou. Youkou: You too, big guy. 'End of Support A ' '''Takeru, Endearing Hope, and Youkou, Sky Protector The two did cross paths many times; so many times, that it almost annoyed Youkou, but she had to admit, she liked the encounters. Youkou's mercenary group and Takeru's group of investigators often worked together for common goals and reasons, keeping them close-knit. Takeru and Youkou both went to their respective homes for a visit, and were received with lots of love and open arms. As for their love lives, Takeru went on to marry the woman he fell in love with, and Youkou succeeded in winning the heart of the man she had spoken to Takeru of, and they made it a double wedding. Even Youkou's dad was there; and to her annoyance, he remembered her childhood nickname... Pooky-Doll.